Les cœurs de la justice
by dimid
Summary: Douze ans après la bataille finale, Gabriel Cauldwell doit se reconstruire, après tout le monde. Et pour cela naviguer entre ses culpabilités, son passé et sa relation particulière avec la Justice Magique qui jadis le condamna. Car il a tué.
1. Prologue: Un Noël, à Azkaban

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Ma contribution n'est qu'une proposition d'utilisation de ce magnifique univers, en y incluant le personnage de Gabriel Cauldwell, et quelques autres.**

**Cette fiction suit en grande partie les sept tomes et les interviews de J. après la publication du tome 7. Toutefois, pour le besoin de la fiction et en raison de l'inclusion d'un nouveau personnage, certaines différences avec les détails des livres seront visibles au long de l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce premier chapitre est davantage un prologue qu'un chapitre à part entière. Les suivants seront en moyenne plus longs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Traversant à grands pas un long couloir laissé dans l'obscurité par ses épais murs parsemés de minuscules fentes, le brigadier Johnson maugréait. La journée avait commencé tout à fait banalement, permettant aux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban de s'installer dans leur routine matinal faite de tours de garde réguliers. Rien ne laissait présager que cette quiétude serait bouleversée au beau milieu de la matinée par l'appel du département de la Justice Magique annonçant la visite surprise de son directeur.<p>

Ouvrant une porte de fer oubliée des travaux de rénovation dont le grincement l'agaça plus encore, Johnson laissa passer le jeune agent qui l'accompagnait avant de refermer la porte d'un geste brutal, dans un fracas qui lui arracha un juron et lui valut un regard narquois de son collègue.

« Garde tes regards amusés pour toi, Hannigan!

- Ce serait dommage! Je ne fais que manifester le grand plaisir qui est le mien de travailler avec une personne possédant un si bon caractère, ironisa Hannigan, jeune homme brun au regard pétillant qui tenait à Azkaban son premier poste en tant qu'employé du Ministère.

- Plaisir qui doit certainement valoir celui que j'ai à travailler avec un merdeux qui tente de faire de l'esprit, répliqua son ainé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains! Pour une fois qu'on a le droit à un peu d'action...

- Rencontrer une huile du ministère, t'appelles ça un peu d'action? Ecoute, mon gars, t'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais tu verras vite que la routine est bien plus confortable que les visites du continent. En attendant, tais-toi, asséna Johnson en sortant sa baguette magique »

Sous l'œil curieux du jeune homme, qui en raison de son grade n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les procédures attenantes à la sécurité de la prison, le brigadier déverrouilla d'un sortilège informulé une grande porte qui donnait sur la cour de la prison, fermée pour la matinée à toute promenade des pensionnaires de l'établissement. Les deux hommes sortirent dans le froid du mois de décembre. Le sable quasi grisâtre qui tapissait ce grand rectangle vide crissait sous les pas des deux gardiens. La chute du régime des Ténèbres et la grande vague progressiste qui avait suivi n'avait pas eu vraiment raison de la sinistre ambiance qui sévissait à l'intérieur de la prison et dans ses alentours. Si la communauté sorcière avait accepté le retrait des detraqueurs, associés de trop près à la terreur de l'année des Ténèbres, elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter que les prisonniers bénéficient de conforts trop substantiels.

Aussi la prison avait gardé son archaïsme de façade et sa cour était restée aussi peu divertissante que possible pour ceux des prisonniers(généralement les prisonniers les plus récents ou condamnés ) des peines de courtes durées) qui s'y rendaient deux fois par jour. Une bibliothèque avait néanmoins été mise à disposition des prisonniers, dans des conditions très strictes. Azkaban n'était plus un lieu de terreur, mais la simple image de cette grande bâtisse perdue sur une île continuait à faire frissonner les sorcières et les sorciers. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brigadier Johnson pour qui la renommée, bien que sombre, de la prison, constituait une petite gratification personnelle. Les gardiens n'ayant pas remplacé les détraqueurs dans les cauchemars, les travailleurs d'Azkaban possédaient un statut plutôt honorifique, sans être pour autant enviable.

Johnson et Hannigan atteignirent rapidement le portail donnant vers l'extérieur de la prison. Le brigadier recommença le même manège que précédemment et le portail coulissa, laissant apparaitre la mer, peu agitée, seulement séparée du bâtiment massif par une petite étendue de terre faisant office de port pour les transferts de prisonniers comme pour les différentes visites. Le directeur de la Justice Magique, Nick Travis, devait arriver à dix heures, d'après le message lapidaire reçu moins d'une heure auparavant par les agents en poste dans la prison. Il était depuis quelques temps l'un des nouveaux hommes forts du Ministère, son aura grandissante approchant celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui dirigeait le Ministère de la Magie depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres face à Harry Potter plus de douze ans auparavant. Travis, pas encore quadragénaire, était volontiers présenté dans les médias comme l'incarnation d'une nouvelle vague politique qui devait assurer la suite des années de reconstruction pendant lesquelles le département de la Justice Magique avait dû avant tout s'employer à rattraper les injustices et les déséquilibres liés à l'arsenal législatif et judiciaire mis en place sous le régime des Ténèbres.

A son arrivée à la tête du département, Nick Travis avait ainsi pu profiter des bénéfices de la reconstruction et porter des idées nouvelles. Cela n'avait cependant pas été sans mal, car il fallait trouver l'équilibre entre les inspirations progressistes et les sensibilités de la communauté magique. Mais le pragmatisme du nouveau directeur de la Justice Magique lui avait permis d'éviter les obstacles, d'autant qu'il bénéficiait du soutien à peine voilé du Survivant, qui avait pris ses fonctions de directeur du département des Aurors au même moment que la nomination de Nick Travis. C'était donc une figure populaire du monde magique qui s'apprêtait à débarquer à Azkaban, mais cela ne rendait pas le brigadier Johnson plus joyeux. Nick Travis avait beau être paré de toutes les qualités par la Gazette du Sorcier à longueur d'articles, il n'avait pour le moment pas accordé beaucoup plus d'attention que ses prédécesseurs au sort des gardiens d'Azkaban, et ses visites se limitaient à des visites de courtoisie, ou à des visites exceptionnelles quand il s'agissait de préparer l'arrivée d'un détenu un peu particulier, comme cela avait été le cas quelques mois auparavant pour le chef d'un mouvement de néo-mangemorts qui avait causé quelques dégâts et ravivé bon nombre de mauvais souvenirs au sein de la communauté magique britannique.

Johnson en était ainsi à se demander quel détenu il devait s'attendre à recevoir prochainement dans l'une des cellules du quartier de haute sécurité de la prison quand une embarcation fit son apparition au large de l'île. Le bateau utilisé pour les échanges entre le continent et l'île était, lui aussi, le même depuis des années, et ne tranchait pas avec la morosité générale. De taille moyenne, d'un blanc virant peu à peu au gris au fil des années de traversées, l'embarcation vint s'arrêter le long de la passerelle qui prolongeait d'une dizaine de mètres la bande de terre autour de la prison. L'agent qui s'occupait de la liaison en sortit, suivi de près par le directeur de la Justice Magique. Les deux hommes traversèrent la passerelle et s'approchèrent des deux agents qui se tenait devant le portail. L'agent de liaison les salua sobrement, restant à quelques pas. Ses cheveux longs tout juste grisonnants légèrement balayés par le vent glacial qui soufflait sur la côte, Travis tendit la main vers le plus haut gradé des deux gardiens

« - Brigadier Johnson, heureux de vous revoir, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Moi de même, répondit diplomatiquement Johnson. L'agent Hannigan, précisa t-il en réponse au coup d'œil de son interlocuteur vers son jeune compère.

- Enchanté, monsieur le directeur, bafouilla Hannigan, dont les joues étaient heureusement déjà rougies par le froid.

- Monsieur Travis suffira, assura le politicien avec un sourire indulgent, tandis que Johnson jetait un regard agacé en direction de son collègue, quelque peu exaspéré de la voir se pâmer sous l'effet de la présence d'un personnage haut placé, aussi charismatique soit-il.

- Je reviens dans une heure », précisa Travis à l'intention de l'agent de liaison avant que les trois hommes ne se mettent en route vers l'intérieur de la prison.

Le chemin vers les bureaux des gardiens se fit dans le silence. Hannigan semblait avoir perdu momentanément l'usage de sa langue, Johnson n'avait aucune envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et leur invité exceptionnel s'accommodait visiblement très bien de ce silence. Au bout de cette marche silencieuse, les trois hommes arrivèrent devant le bureau de la Surveillance de la prison, que Johnson dirigeait provisoirement, pendant les congés de Noël. Le brigadier ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Travis. Hannigan s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand le directeur de la Justice magique s'adressa à lui poliment:

« Merci, agent Hannigan. Vous pouvez nous laisser »

Johnson ne manqua pas de relever, avec un brin de délectation, le regard déçu du jeunot qui fit machine arrière tandis que Travis refermait doucement la porte et s'installait dans le fauteuil en face du bureau rudimentaire placé au centre de la pièce. Le brigadier s'installa également et lança d'un ton bourru:

« Je vous écoute. Le message que nous avons reçu n'était pas très clair.

- Il n'était pas facile d'expliquer la situation dans une missive protocolaire, s'excusa à demi-mot son interlocuteur. La situation est complexe. Il s'agit de Gabriel Cauldwell.

- Cauldwell?, s'étonna Johnson. Son cas ne semble pourtant pas prêter à controverse.

- C'est ce que presque tout le monde pense depuis plus de douze ans, confirma Travis d'une voix fatiguée. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu en personne ici aujourd'hui. »

Travis marqua une pause, ce qui laissa à son interlocuteur le soin d'observer sa mine quelque peu fatiguée, puis reprit:

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons démantelé il y a quelques mois un groupe de partisans des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je les vois tous les jours dans nos cellules, je pourrais difficilement l'ignorer, répliqua le brigadier avec une ironie à peine voilée, quelque peu agacé par le ton ampoulé de son supérieur, qui ne releva pas et continua.

- L'un des membres de ce groupe en fuite a été interpellé récemment. Il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort, qui était présent à la bataille de Poudlard il y a douze ans.

- Cette même bataille où Cauldwell...

- ...où Cauldwell a été arrêté, oui, coupa Travis avec cette fois une pointe d'agacement. Je préfèrerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas. Bref, conformément aux lois qui ont été mises en place pendant la Reconstruction, il a pu être interrogé sous Veritaserum, en tant qu'ancien mangemort avéré. Il n'a pas pu nous livrer d'informations précises sur d'éventuels réseaux d'anciens mangemorts. En revanche, il a assisté directement à la mort de Fred Weasley il y a douze ans, à Poudlard. Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme tout le monde l'a cru.

- Fred Weasley n'est pas mort d'un Kedavra?

- Si, affirma Travis. Ce n'est pas le Kedavra qui pose problème, c'est celui qui l'a lancé.

- Vous voulez dire, dit lentement Johnson, que ce n'est pas Cauldwell qui a tué Fred Weasley?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Tout commentaire sur ce prologue est bienvenu. Si vous avez aimé, si certains détails vous chagrinent, si vous avez des remarques utiles ou même futiles, n'hésitez pas. Et, quand bien même vous n'auriez pas de commentaire à faire, merci d'avoir lu jusque là.<strong>

**La suite le samedi 18 février.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Bruits de couloirs

**Après relecture des chapitres déjà écrits, j'ai dû procéder à un redécoupage. Voici donc un premier chapitre, un peu plus court que prévu, qui est plus transition entre le prologue et le chapitre 2 qui marquera vraiment le début de la narration qui sera ensuite développée.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Cauldwell: un innocent en prison?<strong>

_Dix ans après la révision du dossier Sirius Black par le département de la Justice Magique, le Ministre de la Magie semble s'apprêter à connaitre une nouvelle tempête judiciaire. Gabriel Cauldwell, arrêté après la bataille de Poudlard il y a douze ans et jugé pour le meurtre de Fred Weasley, avait été transféré à la prison d'Azkaban pour une durée de quinze ans. Son jeune âge et l'absence d'autres charges pesant contre lui avaient évité les peines plus lourdes subies par d'autres mangemorts avérés au même moment.[…]_

_[…] Un témoignage reçu par le département de la Justice semble aujourd'hui remettre en question la culpabilité de l'homme, aujourd'hui âgé de 29 ans et toujours enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Une source proche du directeur du département Nick Travis nous a confirmé que l'interrogatoire d'un ancien mangemort arrêté il y a quelques jours alors qu'il était en cavale depuis la défaite de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom a débouché sur un résultat inattendu.[…]_

_[…] Rappelons que la procédure d'interrogatoires sous Veritaserum avait été mise en place aux lendemains de la Bataille de Poudlard, dans des conditions très encadrées et limitée aux mangemorts avérés, dans l'espoir de faciliter la traque des partisans de Vous Savez Qui. La mesure, dans l'émotion de la victoire, avait assez peu prêté à polémique[…]_

_[…] D'après les dires du mangemort interrogé, le sort de Gabriel Cauldwell ne visait pas Fred Weasley mais un autre mangemort, qui aurait dévié le sort. Cauldwell avait été stupefixé peu de temps après, et n'a jamais nié, sa baguette ayant confirmé qu'il avait effectivement lancé le sortilège de la Mort[…]_

_[…] Le directeur du département de la Justice Magique, Nick Travis, se serait rendu à Azkaban hier[…]_

* * *

><p>La une de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'étalant sur les panneaux publicitaires dans les rues sorcières de Londres, affichait en gros plan le visage de Gabriel Cauldwell. Ce genre de traitement de faveur était assez rare depuis quelques années, mais le journal n'avait jamais perdu sa capacité à mettre en avant les affaires les plus sulfureuses qui traversaient la communauté sorcière anglaise. Il était en conséquence difficile de passer à côté du sujet qui semblait devoir accompagner les derniers jours de l'année en passant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les derniers ragots alimentaient souvent les conversations dans les magasins de la rue mais rarement avec une telle intensité.<p>

Même le jour de Noël approchant était passé momentanément au second plan, malgré toutes les façades brillantes soigneusement décorées pour attirer l'œil du client potentiel. Le nom de Cauldwell était sur toutes les lèvres, alors même que l'emprisonnement du jeune homme n'avait provoqué que peu de réactions, perdu dans une suite de procès et de condamnations dont certaines avaient fait bien plus de bruit. Les procès tels que celui de Dolohov, jugé pour un certain nombre de meurtres avaient eu droit aux projecteurs de tous les médias sorciers. Celui de Gabriel Cauldwell n'avait attiré un peu d'attention que parce que le nom des Weasley y était mêlé, et sa culpabilité semblait avérée. Il fallait donc bien un tel rebondissement pour que son nom passe au premier plan, et le Ministère n'aurait sans doute pas pu envisager pire cadeau de Noël.

Les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, notamment ceux du département de la Justice Magique, étaient anormalement vivants en cette période de vacances, deux jours avant Noël. Les chuchotements et discussions frénétiques fusaient de tous les côtés, en écho à l'agitation qui régnait depuis les premières heures de la journée dans la communauté sorcière.

C'est dans cette atmosphère troublée que Nick Travis sortit de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de sa secrétaire.

" Annulez mes rendez-vous de la matinée, s'il vous plaît, Mrs Hergill. Si il y a des urgences, transmettez à Mrs Granger".

La jeune secrétaire hocha la tête alors que son supérieur repartait déjà d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du département de la Justice, tâchant d'ignorer les murmures qu'il pouvait percevoir à son passage. Il prit la direction des ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie, le cœur battant un peu lus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Son sang-froid était rarement mis à l'épreuve, mais Travis se trouvait ici pour la première de fois de sa carrière au cœur d'une affaire qui dépassait largement les habituels aléas du département qu'il dirigeait. Même les arrestations les plus médiatiques de ces dernières années avaient fini par s'installer dans une certaine routine, et le calme dont bénéficiait l'Angleterre depuis la fin des grands travaux de reconstruction politique et judiciaire avait limité les situations de crise auxquelles la Justice magique avait du être confrontée. Mais s'il était un sujet qui restait sensible, c'était bien celui de la Bataille de Poudlard, qui avait malgré son dénouement heureux fait son lot de pertes et de peines au sen de la population sorcière.

Le politicien s'ébroua alors qu'une voix froide annonçait « Niveau un: bureaux du Ministre de la Magie », précédant de quelques secondes l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, laissant apparaitre un long couloir, un peu plus spacieux que la plupart des allées du ministère. Se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, au fond de ce couloir, Travis s'aplatit les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et mécanique. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Une voix tranquille l'invita presque instantanément à entrer. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Le bureau du Ministre était assez spacieux et richement décoré, quoique les grandiloquences de la période Fudge avaient été depuis longtemps mises de côté. Sur le mur de droite se trouvaient épinglés différentes article remémorant les heures noires du régime des Ténèbres et les heures difficiles de la reconstruction. Le mur de gauche comprenait quelques tableaux reliant le bureau du Ministre aux plus hauts lieux de l'Angleterre magique, de Ste Mangouste au bureau du premier ministre moldu. Au fond de la pièce, une bibliothèque emplie de livres aux ornements brillants surplombait un grand bureau, derrière lequel était assis le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait convoqué Travis en urgence quelques minutes auparavant. En face du ministre était déjà assis le directeur du département des Aurors, Harry Potter.

« Potter…Monsieur le Ministre… », salua Nick Travis en leur serrant brièvement la main avant de s'installer aux côtés du Survivant.

« Bien, commença Shacklebolt. Je ne vous cache pas qu'on espérait avoir un peu plus de temps avant que les détails de l'affaire ne soient étalés dans la presse….

- Que voulez-vous, répliqua Travis d'un ton fataliste. Le père Nott a balancé ça au beau milieu d'une séance d'interrogatoire au Veritaserum, contrôlée par plusieurs membres du ministère. Pas étonnant que ça ait filtré rapidement

- Je croyais que ceux qui assistaient à ce type de séances étaient soumis à un serment, ou quelque chose dans le genre releva Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était le cas au début, confirma Shacklebolt. Mais la procédure a été rapidement levée. Les familles de victimes ne tenaient pas à ce que des choses leur soient cachées, et dans l'émotion de l'après-guerre on pouvait difficilement aller contre leur volonté.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Travis, il va falloir agir, et vite.

- Qu'avez-vous pu tirer de votre entrevue avec Cauldwell à Azkaban?, demanda Shacklebolt en se passant une main sur le visage. Travis soupira:

- Il n'y a pas plus évasif que ce garçon, répondit-il. Tout ce qu'on peut en tirer, c'est qu'il a lancé le sort volontairement, pas moyen de savoir qui il visait.

- Nott a été très clair là-dessus, il me semble, nota Potter. Cauldwell a échangé des amabilités avec un autre mangemort avant de lui lancer un Kedavra. Que l'autre a dévié sur Fred.

- Ça, c'est l'impression qu'il a eue, rétorqua Travis. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit vrai sur son impression qu'elle est forcément vraie elle aussi.

- C'est vrai, confirma Shacklebolt. Mais si cette charge là est incertaine, alors Cauldwell est en prison depuis trop longtemps, sinon pour rien. Il n'a pas la Marque et n'a été accusé d'aucune autre action laissant penser qu'il soutenait activement les mangemorts quand ils contrôlaient Poudlard. La seule chose qu'on ait pu lui reprocher en dehors de la mort de Fred Weasley, c'est d'avoir attaqué Drago Malefoy quelques instants auparavant.

- Ce qui était en effet plutôt une preuve de bon sens, à l'époque, releva Potter avec une pointe de sarcasme très mal dissimulée.

- Et, reprit Shacklebolt avec un léger sourire indulgent, la seule personne qui ait pu donner des éléments concrets sur l'attitude Cauldwell pendant l'année des Ténèbres l'a fait pour le défendre.

- J'aime beaucoup Neville, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait apporté beaucoup d'éléments concrets, objecta Potter. Il a admis lui-même qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup.

- Peut-être, Harry, mais il était visiblement le seul à avoir des contacts un peu avancés avec Cauldwell à l'époque. Et personne n'a pu infirmer le fait que Cauldwell n'a pas agi comme ses condisciples les plus zélés de Serpentard, loin de là.

- De toute façon, dit Travis en retrouvant ses réflexes juridiques, il ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions. Le seul élément concret dont nous disposons, c'est que Cauldwell n'a apparemment pas visé Fred Weasley. Et d'après nos lois un homicide involontaire de ce type ne vaut pas douze ans de prison. Nous n'avons pas le choix, son dossier doit être rouvert. Et si aucun autre élément n'est apporté devant la justice je ne pense pas que la Cour prenne le risque de le renvoyer à Azkaban.

- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, statua Shacklebolt d'une voix toujours posée.. Vous pouvez faire rouvrir le dossier dès maintenant. Il ne sert à rien de jouer avec la presse ou avec la vérité, Fudge a essayé les deux et on a vu le résultat. Harry, j'aimerais que tu sondes Neville pour savoir s'il témoignera en temps voulu. Je préfère que tu voies ça avec lui maintenant, qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Avec ces éléments son témoignage paraît moins indispensable, je ne sais s'il voudra se remettre les Weasley à dos.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air songeur. Le Ministre sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te conseiller de faire en sorte que les Weasley restent discrets. Mais je sais que ton ami Ronald peut parfois réagir un peu trop vivement, à chaud….

- Ron a un peu grandi, Kingsley, fit Potter avec un petit sourire. Mais je passerai le voir tout à l'heure. Au cas où…, compléta le Survivant.

- Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, tenez vos équipes. Il serait malheureux que de l'huile supplémentaire soit jetée sur le feu par voie de fuites dans la presse. Merci à vous deux», dit Shacklebolt, signifiant ainsi la fin de la réunion après ce bref rappel à l'ordre.

Les deux hommes se levèrent de leur fauteuil, saluant le Ministre d'un signe de tête, et sortirent de la pièce. Ils restèrent quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, une fois celle-ci refermée. Travis lança un regard à sa montre et lança avec légèreté:

« Bien, je crois que je peux faire une croix sur mes congés de Noël.

- Les jours comme aujourd'hui, je ne regrette vraiment pas de ne pas m'être lancé dans la politique, lui répliqua le Survivant sur le même ton.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais de la politique, lui renvoya son aîné. Chacune de tes phrases a droit à la même attention qu'un discours de Ministre.

- Ça dépend du Ministre, ça. Je ne crois pas que les discours de Fudge attiraient beaucoup d'attention, rétorqua l'autre.

- Pas faux, Potter. A propos de Fudge, le dossier de Black va sans doute être pas mal cité, vu la similitude des affaires, j'espère que ça ne réveillera pas trop de souvenirs…

- Cauldwell n'est pas Sirius, trancha Potter. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il est innocent, la comparaison se tient.

- Tu ne sembles pas complètement convaincu.

- Personne n'a jamais su à quoi s'en tenir, avec lui, lâcha Potter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à lancer un Kedavra, pas assez tordu, ni assez courageux Il était toujours entre deux eaux. Même pendant sa septième année, tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur lui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais résisté ni fait de zèle. Il n'y a que Neville qui lui a attribué une résistance de couloirs, mais bon…»

Potter se tut, l'air toujours pensif. Les deux hommes avaient atteint le bout du couloir pendant leur conversation et se tenaient devant l'ascenseur du ministère. Travis reprit la parole:

« Bien, il faut que j'y aille. Potter, salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Bon courage, lui lança le Survivant, sans y mettre la même ironie que quelques minutes auparavant »

Travis reprit le chemin de son bureau, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé de questions. L'attitude pensive de Potter était assez compréhensible. L'affaire touchait directement ses amis et venait souffler à nouveau sur les braises du deuil qui avec le temps avaient sans doute été supplantées par des feux de joies et de vies.

L'attitude polie mais indifférente, du moins en apparence, de Cauldwell la veille à Azkaban était nettement plus perturbante. Elle n'était ni celle d'un innocent désespéré, ni celle d'un coupable froidement méprisant, ce qui laissait penser que la mort de Fred Weasley n'était au fond pas le seul poids que portait l'ancien serpentard sur ses épaules quelque peu amaigries par les années de prison.

Arrivé dans le département qu'il dirigeait, le politicien secoua à nouveau la tête. La procédure qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer allait suffisamment lui occuper l'esprit pour qu'il n'y ajoute pas des considérations sur la personnalité de Cauldwell, qui bien qu'elle l'intriguât ne serait pas le sujet de cette procédure. La machine médiatique était déjà lancée, il fallait maintenant mettre en branle l'appareil judiciaire, dans lequel l'homme compterait sans doute moins que l'époque et les faits qu'il symbolisait.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus.<strong>

**La suite sera publiée samedi, pour de vrai cette fois, promis.**


	3. Chapitre 2: Pensées croisées

**Un chapitre très introspectif. Dans les prochains, l'action se fera plus présente.**

* * *

><p>Un craquement prolongé se fit entendre lorsque Gabriel Cauldwell vint s'allonger sur le lit dont il disposait dans sa cellule de la prison d'Azkaban. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus qu'une oreille distraite aux bruyantes manifestations que lui offrait sa couche à défaut de lui prodiguer un confort de niveau équivalent. Mais en cette nuit de décembre, l'esprit du détenu était d'autant plus éloigné de l'inconfort de sa petite cellule qu'il allait la quitter le lendemain.<p>

Douze ans et demi. Douze ans et demi de vie close qui remontaient à présent en Gabriel, depuis que lui avait été annoncée la nouvelle de sa proche libération, quelques semaines après celle de la réouverture de son procès. Procès sur lequel il n'avait pu obtenir que peu d'informations, apprenant simplement qu'un témoignage venait remettre en cause la version des faits qui lui avait été reprochée, à savoir celle consistant à lui reprocher d'avoir volontairement ôté la vie à Fred Weasley.

Douze ans et demi. Une éternité à laquelle bon nombre de prisonniers ne résistaient pas. L'enfermement et la présence indéfectible des ténèbres suffisaient à transformer les esprits, à alimenter les névroses voire même les psychoses, à faire perdre aux détenus leur sens ancien de la raison telle qu'elle prédominait à l'extérieur. Car à Azkaban, les repères n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le jour était une vague lumière, rarement brillante, qui filtrait à travers des ouvertures ténues. Le lot quotidien des prisonniers d'Azkaban était la brume, cette brume qui pénétrait les cerveaux et n'épargnait que ses fonctions les plus mécaniques. Quand ces dernières étaient, à leur tour, détraquées par la pesanteur du quotidien, l'esprit n'avait plus rien de sain. Ce n'étaient plus, depuis douze ans, les détraqueurs qui aspiraient l'âme des détenus, phagocytant la moindre parcelle de bonheur ou de sérénité qui pouvait exister dans un esprit, mais l 'essence même de la prison, restée plus que jamais morbide.

Gabriel lui-même n'aurait su dire s'il était resté sain d'esprit. Il bénéficiait de trop peu d'éléments de comparaison au quotidien pour se faire une idée précise de la distance qui le séparait désormais, après ces années d'enfermement, d'un homme sain. Les gardiens de la prison n'étaient, définitivement, pas un exemple très pertinent sur lequel juger de la normalité. Car eux aussi étaient, quelque part, enfermés, dans leur rôle de gardiens. Et ceux qui ne finissaient pas par en abuser, d'une manière vexatoire ou d'une autre, étaient finalement assez rares.

La prison était un incroyable mélange des vices, quand bien même ceux qui y étaient placé l'étaient sous le sceau bienveillant de la justice vertueuse. Gabriel avait tenté de résister à ce vice ambiant, se mettant en retrait de toutes les affaires de couloir qui pouvaient se développer, sans jamais filtrer, protégées par l'épaisseur des murs, et les brumes du dehors dans lesquelles tout se diluait. Le jeune homme avait en quelque sorte bénéficié de son jeune âge et de sa situation, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Azkaban. Il avait évité le quartier de très haute sécurité dans lequel s'entassaient les mangemorts, et ainsi il n'avait pas à croiser trop régulièrement ceux qui bien avant leur incarcération avaient renoncé à une bonne part de leur humanité. Ceux qui, comme lui, s'étaient abaissés à tuer. Mais, contrairement à lui, bien plus d'une seule fois.

Gabriel avait donc été placé dans un quartier de haute sécurité qui comportait tout autant son lot morbide de vices et de méchanceté, mais à un degré nettement moins élevé que celui dont le jeune homme pouvait imaginer l'existence, dans les hauts donjons de l'établissement. Les assassins qu'il côtoyait avaient beau être des malfrats souvent dépourvus de dignité, ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de malice et de malignité pour pourrir durablement l'existence des autres, d'autant plus qu'au fil des années l'ancien serpentard s'était aguerri, vexé de premières humiliations qu'il avait reléguées, autant que possible, dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs, ne gardant à l'esprit que les leçons qu'il avait pu en tirer à l'occasion.

Plaçant ses mains sous sa tête, le regard posé sur le sombre plafond qu'il avait eu pendant douze ans comme principal horizon, Gabriel songea que ce n'était pas sa débrouillardise qui lui avait permis de conserver - du moins, lui semblait-il - un soupçon d'équilibre. Si, en douze ans, l'adolescent devenu jeune adulte avait pu observer que les politiques progressistes du ministère, dont il entendait parfois les échos lors des rares visites qu'il recevait, s'arrêtaient en général aux portes de la prison, quelques unes avaient passé les murs imposants de l'établissement.

Tel avait été le cas de l'installation d'une bibliothèque dans la prison. Installation qui n'avait pas été sans polémiques au sein de la société sorcière, loin s'en faut. Gabriel avait suivi les détails de cette histoire par les comptes-rendus que son frère Owen, de trois ans son cadet, lui faisait quand il venait lui rendre visite, entrecoupés de ceux non moins instructifs de Londubat, qui passait tout aussi régulièrement, et beaucoup plus inexplicablement aux yeux du jeune détenu. Ces deux visiteurs réguliers, qui permettaient à Gabriel de se tenir informé de ce qu'il se passait dans ce dehors qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'imaginer, lui avaient ainsi apporté au fur et à mesure les résumés des débats qui s'étaient ouverts après la volonté déclarée du Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt d'aller plus loin, dans « l'humanisation d'Azkaban », que le simple retrait des détraqueurs.

De cette volonté affichée, et certes courageuse, seule s'était concrétisée l'instauration d'une bibliothèque pour les détenus jugés les moins dangereux - cela excluait, d'emblée, tous les mangemorts présents, ce qui en avait fait jaser certains qui pointaient du doigt le progressisme à deux vitesses du Ministère- et pour les détenus qui faisaient preuve d'une bonne conduite, c'est-à-dire ceux qui se taisaient, en toutes circonstances, et ne se rebellaient pas trop contre l'autorité aux contours assez flous des gardiens. De par son attitude discrète, Gabriel avait rapidement bénéficié d'un certain relâchement de la part de la majorité des gardiens, à savoir ceux qui préféraient rabaisser les rebelles et observer l'effet de leurs œuvres sur leurs victimes au fur et à mesure, plutôt que de s'attaquer à ceux dont le manque de réaction ne pouvait que frustrer leur volonté de puissance brute - et quelquefois brutale.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était agi de déterminer lesquels des détenus étaient à récompenser pour leur bonne conduite, le nom de Gabriel n'avait sans doute pas été celui sur lequel les gardiens - qui avaient accepté le principe d'une bibliothèque à condition de choisir par eux-mêmes les heureux élus - s'étaient le plus écharpés. C'était du moins ce que le détenu avait supposé en observant la manière avec laquelle sa chance - ainsi la chose était-elle présentée - lui avait été annoncée, d'un ton beaucoup plus neutre que certains de ses voisins de cellule qui avaient eu droit, en plus de la bonne nouvelle, à leur lot de remarques vexantes, sur le mode « Si j'avais eu à choisir seul, soit sûr que ton nom ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit », en nettement moins courtois généralement.

S'agissant de l'accès à cette bibliothèque qui n'avait de « flambant neuve » que son existence, le mot de « chance » avait sans doute paru très exagéré pour bon nombre de détenus, dès lors qu'ils avaient pu y mettre les pieds. Le ministère avait certes pu faire passer la pilule au sein d'une société sorcière peu encline, à la base, à la bonté à l'intention des détenus d'Azkaban. Les titres de la gazette du sorcier qui lui avaient cités Owen ou Londubat au fil des débats avaient rapidement fait comprendre à Gabriel la grande répugnance à pousser la justice de la reconstruction jusqu'à ceux qui, après tout, avaient produit, ou du moins accompagné, la destruction sous toutes ses formes, des mangemorts jusqu'aux auteurs de rapines en coins sombres. Mais, en conséquence, les règles qui régissaient l'organisation de la bibliothèque d'Azkaban étaient très strictes. Un certain nombre de thèmes étaient bannis de la liste des ouvrages proposés. Les ouvrages qui garnissaient les quelques rayons de la bibliothèque étaient, de surcroit, rarement en très bon état. Gabriel en avait compris la cause lorsqu'Owen lui avait expliqué que le ministère avait tenté de réduire au maximum la facture du projet, pour qu'aucune accusation de gâchis de l'argent public ne puisse être levée et solidement étayée. Cela avait conduit le ministère à constituer le stock de la bibliothèque à partir de vieux stocks récupérés par ci par là.

Pour autant, la modestie du lieu n'avait pas empêché Gabriel d'en être l'un des principaux et des plus réguliers occupants, dès son ouverture. Celle-ci avait eu lieu environ trois ans après l'arrivée de l'ancien serpentard à Azkaban. Le garçon s'était plongé dans ses lectures, en partie pour oublier le reste, aussi parce que ce plaisir là lui avait manqué durant ces trois longues premières années. Aucun livre de sorts ou de magie trop spécifiques n'était proposé, mais Gabriel s'était rabattu sur des ouvrages d'histoire de la magie ou sur les quelques livres de théorie magique jugés assez neutres pour pouvoir être proposés. Faire son choix dans ces rayons permettait de surcroit au jeune homme de bénéficier d'une certaine tranquillité dans sa lecture, les seuls rayons qui pouvaient de temps en temps être quelque peu embouteillés étant ceux qui étaient emplis d'ouvrages sur le Quidditch ou autres sports. Ces derniers rayons étaient pourtant bien fournis, l'idée de divertir les détenus semblant beaucoup plus acceptable que celle de les laisser s'instruire.

C'est donc en partie au rythme des pages qui se tournent que la vie de Gabriel à Azkaban avait fini par s'organiser, ce qui lui offrait des points de repère salutaires en même temps que la possibilité de ne pas avoir pour seul sujet de réflexion l'étude du comportement de ses voisins ou celle de l'architecture très peu originale d'une cellule de prison. Au fil des années, la polémique s'effaçant, la bibliothèque avait pu évoluer, le changement le plus notable étant la possibilité de consulter des archives de la Gazette du sorcier, c'est-à-dire pouvoir lire le journal quelques semaines après sa sortie. Le délai s'expliquant sans doute par la volonté de ne pas laisser l'agitation de la société sorcière pénétrer trop facilement l'enceinte de la prison. Après quelques semaines, les détenus étaient pour la plupart déjà informés, par le biais de leurs visites, de ce qui se passait au dehors, et l'information perdait son exclusivité, et plus encore son actualité, ce qui la débarrassait en grande partie de son émotion.

Les visites étaient justement le deuxième pilier, le deuxième principal repère, sur lequel Gabriel pouvait compter. Son frère Owen et Londubat se succédaient à intervalles réguliers, sans que le détenu une puisse jamais déterminer si cette alternance était le fruit d'une entente entre les deux visiteurs ou du hasard, bien qu'il sache très bien que le hasard n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. La persistance de son doute venait de la surprise sans cesse renouvelée de voir l'ancien gryffondor revenir aussi régulièrement, alors même leur passé commun était assez ténu. Le témoignage de Londubat à son procès était certes un signe fort, d'autant qu'il s'agissait clairement d'un témoignage de soutien et non d'un témoignage à haute valeur judiciaire, puisqu'il ne reposait sur aucun élément concret qui aurait pu permettre au serpentard d'échapper à son sort. Mais voir ce soutien perdurer touchait le détenu bien plus que ce qu'il montrait lors des visites du chef de file de la résistance de Poudlard du temps des Carrow.

C'est en ces temps troubles d'occupation de Poudlard par les sbires du seigneur des Ténèbres que le fil de leur relation s'était tissé, dans les murs de l'école. Les doutes du serpentard avaient croisé le chemin des certitudes opiniâtres du gryffondor. A plusieurs reprises, les deux garçons avaient discuté, entre deux couloirs. Londubat était armé de sa révolte et de sa loyauté envers Potter. Gabriel, de son côté, avait toujours pris soin de ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre loyauté à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ses propres combats. Celui qui se déroulait à Poudlard, pendant des années, entre Malefoy et Potter, ne le concernait pas, et les fréquentes injonctions du blond de serpentard pour lui demander de choisir son camp n'avait eu que peu d'effet sur Gabriel - du moins, pas l'effet que Malefoy aurait souhaité. De la même façon, Gabriel n'avait pu, à l'heure où Poudlard se déchirait entre résistants et soumis au Régime, que choisir le camp des indécis, trop craintif une nouvelle fois de se détourner de ce qu'il avait juré être son seul combat.

Le jeune gryffondor semblait avoir compris, très tôt, que quelque chose d'autre tiraillait Gabriel, et n'avait jamais pris le parti de lui reprocher ce qui apparaissait comme une lâcheté. La raison pour laquelle, en revanche, le gryffondor n'avait pas cru en sa culpabilité dans la mort de Fred Weasley, restait incertaine à celui qui, pour une nuit encore - une nuit qui était bien partie pour être blanche, songea-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond-, était un détenu. Car Gabriel ne l'avait jamais démenti, il avait tué Fred Weasley. Il ne pouvait le nier, et il avait échoué dans un combat dont il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'importait que pour lui, et qui par conséquence ne pouvait servir de justification à un sortilège de la mort, fut-il dédié à tout autre que celui qui l'avait reçu.

* * *

><p>Le cliché datait de l'arrestation, douze ans auparavant. L'adolescent regardait droit devant lui, sans émotion apparente, de ses yeux d'un bleu qui paraissait terne. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le front, formant une frange désordonnée. La photo, en une de la Gazette du sorcier, ne laissait que difficilement deviner le teint légèrement hâlé du garçon. Et ne donnait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu physiquement après ces années de prison, songea Neville Londubat en quittant des yeux la une du journal posée sur une petite table devant lui, et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.<p>

Lors du procès de Gabriel Cauldwell, Neville Londubat avait été le seul à témoigner en faveur de son ancien condisciple de Poudlard. Mais il n'avait aucun élément concret pour le sauver. Son témoignage avait néanmoins jeté un froid dans la famille Weasley, qui n'avait aucune raison de douter de la culpabilité de l'accusé et n'avait pas compris la volonté du jeune homme de défendre celui qui semblait indéfendable. Ron ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant quelques mois, puis les choses s'étaient apaisées, avec le temps, le sujet étant soigneusement mis de côté lorsque Neville se trouvait en présence d'un des représentants de la famille Weasley. Puis le sujet avait ressurgi, jusqu'à cette annonce tombée aujourd'hui: demain, Gabriel Cauldwell serait libre.

Neville n'avait jamais pu, ou voulu, croire à la culpabilité de Cauldwell, qu'il avait fini par appeler Gabriel en étant également l'un des seuls à rendre visite, régulièrement, au détenu dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Et l'un des seuls à savoir, en conséquence, que les longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, mais désormais dépourvus de la grâce nonchalante qui transparaissait du temps de Poudlard et donnait à l'adolescent un certain charme. Neville savait aussi que le regard et le teint n'étaient pas ternis que sur la photo. Douze ans de prison, même sans la torture mentale infligée par les détraqueurs ne pouvaient que laisser leurs traces. Il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que la prison d'Azkaban pour forger au plus innocent des hommes un visage de coupable, pensa tristement Neville, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation passive des coins de son petit appartement

C'était un appartement modeste, situé dans une rue sans histoires, non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Le quartier avait été sinistré et s'était vidé l'année où le ministère était tombé sous contrôle des Ténèbres, et il avait fallu quelques temps après la victoire pour que des habitants affluent de nouveau dans les zones aux alentours du Chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup de gens n'étaient d'ailleurs pas revenus, s'installant un peu plus loin, voire même dans des zones traditionnellement très peu occupées par les sorciers. Cela avait contraint le ministère, une fois rétabli son ordre interne, à procéder à des aménagements dans ces nouveaux secteurs mêlant population sorcière et moldue. Il avait fallu s'assurer que les sorciers prennent des précautions de prudence, précautions qui n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans la zone du Chemin de Traverse ou celle autour des bâtiments du Ministère, beaucoup mieux contrôlées par ce dernier.

Ce contrôle que le Ministère avait sur la vie sorcière avait ses limites, l'affaire Cauldwell l'avait prouvé, éclatant par le biais de fuites internes au département de la Justice magique, qui semblait avoir été pris de vitesse sur ce coup là et avait dû agir rapidement pour étouffer toute polémique, une fois que l'information sur la remise en cause de la culpabilité de Gabriel Cauldwell avait été confirmée. Par chance, Kingsley Shacklebolt était d'une autre trempe que Cornelius Fudge quand il s'agissait de faire face à la situation, et notamment à ce qui semblait être une injustice flagrante. Toutefois Neville ne savait quelle serait la teneur exacte des compensations reçues pour ces années de prison par son ancien camarade de Serpentard, à Poudlard. Le précédent Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment un exemple sur lequel s'appuyer, dans la mesure où la révision du dossier avait eu lieu des années après le décès du principal concerné. Par conséquent, aucune mesure compensatoire directe n'avait eu à être prise.

Comment compenser douze années de vie perdue? Quelle somme d'argent et quels avantages pouvaient être suffisamment conséquents pour tout un pan de vie réduit à néant? Perdu dans ses pensées, Neville se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à Gabriel à Azkaban, peu après la rentrée de septembre. La rencontre n'avait pas différé des précédentes: Gabriel continuait à s'informer des changements dans le monde sorcier, sans manifester de réelle passion, et les deux hommes discutaient, entre de longs moments de silence. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que le sujet de la Bataille de Poudlard n'était plus évoqué, Gabriel ayant toujours suivi la même attitude mutique à ce sujet.

Il fallait admettre que la relation entre Gabriel et Neville n'avait jamais vraiment atteint le stade de l'amitié. Le contexte de leurs rencontres n'avait jamais été propice à la complicité que pouvaient développer deux amis, d'autant qu'au fond Neville n'avait réellement côtoyé son condisciple que pendant leur septième année à l'école des sorciers. Auparavant, l'appartenance de l'un à la maison Serpentard et de l'autre à la maison Gryffondor était une raison suffisante, bien que d'apparence futile, pour que les deux garçons n'aient pas de contacts très poussés.

Ceci étant, ce n'était sans doute pas la cause principale de l'étrange relation qui s'était installée et perpétuée entre les deux adolescents devenus adultes et du peu de visites régulières que recevait le détenu depuis son incarcération. Le caractère solitaire et discret du serpentard l'avait en effet dispensé pendant ses années d'étude à Poudlard de relations trop soutenues avec ses propres camarades de maison autant qu'avec ceux de la maison ennemie, et honnie, des verts et argents. Neville avait encore à l'esprit des images assez nettes du serpentard, isolé à la table de sa maison dans la Grande Salle, dans une attitude aux antipodes de celle de Drago Malefoy, arrogante et souveraine. La seule personne que l'on pouvoir voir de temps en temps aux côtés du silencieux Gabriel dans ses dernières années à Poudlard était son frère Owen, rentré à Poudlard trois ans après et réparti à Poufsouffle, répartition qui avait valu à l'aîné des Cauldwell quelques remarques ironiques de ses camarades de la maison aux serpents, dont Neville avait été témoin à une ou deux reprises dans les couloirs. Commentaires qui avaient fait long feu, ne provoquant que rarement les réactions escomptées.

L'ancien gryffondor remua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées un peu trop nostalgiques, et soupira. Neville avait laissé négligemment tomber par terre la Gazette en glissant dans ses souvenirs. Si l'affaire avait été hautement politique et médiatique, il ne doutait pas que le ministère se remettrait bien plus facilement de cette apparente bavure que sa victime. La vie de Gabriel semblait avoir été compliquée bien avant son incarcération, et il était certain que la fin de celle-ci ne lèverait pas tous les mystères et tous les obstacles sur la route de l'ancien serpentard. Neville n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui avait poussé le serpentard, un soir de bataille, à lancer un sortilège de la mort, alors qu'il n'avais auparavant jamais dépassé ce type de bornes. L'ancien gryffondor n'avait pu que deviner, au fil de ses quelques rencontres avec Gabriel pendant sa septième année à Poudlard, qu'il existait dans la vie du serpentard un combat personnel qui prenait le pas sur la guerre. Que ce combat soit lié à la mort de Fred Weasley, et plus spécifiquement à ce qui avait conduit le serpentard à vouloir tuer un homme - quel qu'il soit -, Neville ne pouvait en être sûr. Mais, au fond de lui, après toutes ces années de discussions ambigües avec Gabriel dans les parloirs d'Azkaban et de réflexions consécutives à ces entrevues, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>**. Si vous avez une question ou un commentaire, je serai ravi de les lire et d'y répondre.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite samedi prochain.  
><strong>


End file.
